


Lewis and the Ink Machine! P1 MS AU Español

by Agatha1905



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evil Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), F/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agatha1905/pseuds/Agatha1905
Summary: Arthur recibe un mensaje de su antiguo empleador Robert Drew, quién le pide que regrese a su antiguo estudio porque tiene "algo" que mostrarle, sólo para finalmente encontrarse conuna máquina de tinta y un montón de monstruos de pesadilla que alguna vez fueron sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo.





	Lewis and the Ink Machine! P1 MS AU Español

Tal vez no debió de haberse ido demasiado tiempo esta vez, ahora todo era un desastre.

Debió haberle hecho caso al Sr. Kingsmen en primer lugar después de todo.

Pero _nooooooooo_... Tenía que irse a ver nuevamente el calendario para saber que fecha era en la que iba a regresar de la guerra su mejor amigo, y al mismo tiempo, el estupido chico que no se daba cuenta que le gustaba..

Un ceño fruncido apareció lentamente en el rostro embarrado de Chloe, quién soltando un suspiro, observó con una mirada llena de decepción la válvula manchada de aquella asquerosa tinta. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el Sr. Drew había pedido colocar y hacer el mantenimiento de estas cosas, y todo para su estúpido trabajo que era hasta ahora algo "confidencial"..

La tinta había causado muchos problemas en el plantel, el ruido que hacia la palanca cuando era bajada por cualquiera de los empleados terminaba por dar un horrible ruido que desconcentraba de su trabajo a los empleados, el más afectado, era uno de los mejores amigos de su mejor amigo Arthur, Lewrence Pepper, o cómo todos le llamaban, simplemente Lewis.

El chico era una de las personas más amables que había conocido en todo el estudio, siempre ayudando a los demás cuando lo necesitaban, escribiendo aquellas preciosas canciones para la serie estrella del centro de animación, 'El show de Bendy'. Ese era su trabajo, el de un compositor, siempre podías verlo caminando hacia su oficina tarareando cualquier clase de canciones, eso, hasta que el Sr. Drew tuvo la genial idea de poner esa patética máquina de tinta en funcionamiento.

Ahí fue dónde todo se fue al carajo.

Ahora que lo mirabas al pobre bonachón de cabello púrpura, este había perdido por completo toda la inspiración para componer canciones, ya no había siquiera alegría en su voz, las molestas ojeras quedaron completamente marcadas en sus ojos, lo suficiente como para hacerte creer que desde siempre las había tenido.

Nadie pudo evitar preocuparse por el pobre hombre, pero este siempre terminaba haciendo un ademán con la mano y asegurándoles a todos de que sí estaba bien.

Claro, que nadie lo compró.

Todos estaban preocupados, y muy enojados por la indiferencia del Señor Drew en cada una de sus quejas, incluso la misma nieta del dueño del estudio, Viviana Yukino, le amenazó con renunciar a su puesto de actriz de voz de Alice Angel sí no se atrevía a detener ese disparate. Claro, que él no la escuchó. Pero la joven aún después de su amenaza siguió trabajando en el estudio, casi siempre mirando por el rabillo de ojo a su abuelo junto a Lewis, dispuestos a investigar que tonterías el viejo estaba planeando hacer con esa máquina de tinta.

Chloe suspiró tristemente, esto mientras que limpiaba una de las válvulas, agarraba un paño y se limpiaba la tinta del rostro con la ayuda de éste.

Era muy fastidioso tener que seguir este lugar, el cual alguna vez le había parecido un lugar de trabajo amigable y algo aceptable, ahora era una completa sombra del mismo..

**Author's Note:**

> La traducción en inglés se publicara probablemente minutos después del primer capitulo..


End file.
